harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Do the Hippogriff
"Do the Hippogriff" (also known as "Can You Dance Like a Hippogriff?") is a song that was written and sung by The Weird Sisters. It was performed at the Yule Ball at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Christmas Day of 1994. Lyrics Move your body like a hairy troll (Uh Huh) Learning to rock and roll '' ''Spin around like a crazy elf Dancin' by himself (Yeah) Boogie down like a unicorn No stoppin' till the break of dawn Put your hands up in the air Like an ogre, who just don't care Oh! Can you dance like a hippogriff? Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na Flyin' off from a cliff Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na Swooping down to the ground Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na Wheel around and around and around and around Na na na ma ma ny na na Groove around like a scary ghost Spooking himself the most Shake your booty like a boggart in pain Again and again and again Get it on like an angry spectre Who's definitely out to get ya' '' ''Stamp your feet like a leprechaun Gettin' it on, gettin' it on Can you dance like a hippogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Flyin' off from a cliff Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Swooping down, to the ground Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Wheel around and around and around and around Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Yeah, yeah, yeah Ooh, come on Mmm, you gotta move it Like a groovy creature, Creature of the night In a flight Ah, a creature of the night Well, do ya' feel alright? Do ya' feel alright? Stop. Ooooooh Yeeaaaaaaaah Can you dance like a hippogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Flyin' off from a cliff Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Swooping down, to the ground Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Wheel around and around and around and around ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma maaaaaaaaaaah Come on, ah, come on, Yeah! Can dance you like a hippogriff? Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! The Weird Sisters Behind the scenes *The theatrical version of the film contains only a portion of the song. A complete performance (including the "Band that needs no introduction" introduction mandated due to legal issues over the use of the Weird Sisters name) is included on the DVD. *The line "Dancing by himself" and the general vocalisation of the song in the film is reminiscent of the 1980s hit by Billy Idol, "Dancing with Myself". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' In the film Harry Potter and Parvati Patil was seen sitting on a bench next to Ronald Weasley and Padma Patil while the song was playing. In the book Parvati said This one is good to which Harry answered No I don't like it and was going to find a bench. It is sure that the song Parvati mentioned by saying 'This', is Do The Hippogriff. *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' Notes and references See also *''Music'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack)'' Category:Songs Category:Soundtracks from Harry Potter Films